Things Said
by GoldenFyre
Summary: A NaruSasu, SasuNaru oneshot, short fluffy, a bit of angst. OOCness, Sasukes training leads to a short temper and a misunderstanding. includes Kyuubi Niichan, and an awsome birhtday present. please read


Sasuke was training, not that this was a surprise, but that is beside the point! Well, actually, he was sleeping, but he had just finished training. He rolled over as the first rays of the sun hit his face. When the sun had risen high enough that he could no longer prolong the waking up process, he opened his eyes and stretched slowly. He than stood up and stretched again. Sleeping on a forest floor was not comfortable.

He felt he was forgetting something, and he figured it had something to do with why he was sleeping on the ground. He knew that trying to remember would not actually help him remember, so he started to train again. As he went through his normal drills, he thought. Why would he be sleeping in the forest, he wasn't on a mission, wasn't dead, hadn't been knocked unconscious, so why…? He vaguely remembered that it something to do with avoiding something. He wondered if it was Naruto, there had been that thing the other day…

Flashback

"Sasuke-bastard, come get ramen with me!" Naruto called, Sasuke, who wanted to spend time with his crush, but couldn't admit it, said a simple

"Hn." But let Naruto pull him toward the ramen stand.

"Three bowls please!" Naruto said. When he was handed the said order he placed one in front of Sasuke and started eating like he had just been told the world was ending. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but not in the normal Higher-than-thou way he normally did. By the time they were done, Naruto had eaten 38 bowls and Sasuke had eaten 4. The random ramen guy told them the price, which made Naruto wince. He reached into the pocket of his jumpsuit and pulled out a faded wallet that was falling apart. He pulled out all the money he had, which didn't even cover half of it.

"Um, Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke who had been enjoying himself up to that point, glared at him. He pulled some yen out of his own wallet, in perfect condition, and placed it on the counter. He then stormed out of the stand with much less yen. He didn't see the guilty, slightly lost look in Narutos eyes.

End Flashback

His drills done, he began to practice climbing the trees. Up, down, up, down. After he had done that 5 times he took out his kunais, and threw it at a target he had drawn on a tree, very far away. After using up all the kunais, he tested his speed by running as fast as he could to the barley visible tree. As he pulled the knives out he examined his work, not bad for such a far distance. He ran back to his previous position, but before he could restart training he hard a stick crack behind him. He spun quickly to come face to face with…Naruto! (We all saw that coming) Narutos face was slightly red, and he had his hands behind his back, as if he was hiding something.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard, I've been looking for you everywhere, look, I was wondering if yo-" Naruto started, but was cut off by the Sasuke-bastard in question, who was not in the best of moods at the moment. He had just been training for 7 hours, slept on the cold, rocky ground for 3, than trained some more.

"Me what?" he snapped "Let me guess, you want to borrow some money, right. I bet you ran out on that Ramen guy, and came to get my money." He was shouting now, not noticing the hurt on Narutos face. "Ever since you were put on my team, it's been Sasuke-bastard, don't do this, Sasuke, fight me, Sasuke, buy me stuff, Sasuke, give me all your money, I'm tired of it, tired of having a whining dobe like you on my team! Here, you want money, fine, take it, you do anyway!" He thrust a hand in his pocket angrily, than pulled it out full of yen, which he threw angrily at Naruto. There was a soft 'tup' sound as whatever Naruto had been holding fell, and his eyes filled up slightly.

"I, Sasuke, I…, sorry." Naruto whispered, than turned and ran, but not before Sasuke his eyes, which were red, as if he were trying not to cry (A/N: Not Kyuubi red). Sasuke, starting to feel a bit guilty, bent down to get what Naruto had dropped; it said 'Happy Birthday Sasuke' in big friendly letter.

Sasuke felt like hitting himself on the head, one, for hurting Naruto like this, and two, for forgetting his own birthday. He picked up the bag and opened it, peering inside. He saw a card and pulled it out, it said 'Gomen Nasai' on the front, and when he opened it up, he saw a short letter and a few yen, the note said

'Sorry for using your money, but I had something else much more important to buy, here's your yen back, hope it didn't inconvenience you to much –Naruto' and sure enough, the yen was exactly the amount he had paid yesterday. Sasuke now felt even guiltier. He put the card down next to him and reached into the bag, this time he pulled out a small glass dragon, ruby red, with orange and yellow flames coming from its mouth. Yet it had its tail curled around a baby fox. Sasuke gasped, it was beautiful. He gently put it back in the bag, and heard a slight crinkle of paper. He pulled out a card that said 'Happy Birthday Koi' which made Sasuke gasp, koi? He opened it up, there was a letter that took up the entire card, it said.

'Dear Sasuke, I though I'd give you this for your birthday because it reminds me of you, you breathe fire, but you still protect me, no matter what. I wonder if that's why I found my self falling in love with you. Yes, I've fallen in love with you, Uchiha Sasuke. I've never been able to tell you, so I though this would be the perfect time, I know that hoping you'll feel the same is too much, but I hope you'll accept it, accept me. With My Love, always, Naruto.' Sasuke gaped at the letter, he had gone passed surprised to shocked. Not to mention beyond guilty. Naruto felt the same way he did, and he had shouted at him. He had to find Naruto, tell him sorry, and that he felt the same. He carefully folded the letter back up and put it in his pocket; he put the dragon back in the bag with the note and yen. He carefully wrapped it up, than put it to in his pocket. _'Now, if I were Naruto, where would I be?'_ he wondered. _'Ramen!'_ and he raced off towards the ramen stand. Obviously, when got there, no Naruto.

"Hey, have you seen Naruto anywhere?" he asked the random ramen guy.

"Just in passing, earlier, I think he was headed um, that way!" said the guy, pointing.

"Arigato!" Sasuke shouted over his shoulder as he ran in the direction the man pointed. He didn't see any sign of anything orange, so he kept running; in fact he was running so fast, he almost ran into the wall ahead of him. It was the Hokage Monument. He looked up the mountain, but didn't see anyone or any orange anyway. Well, maybe it would do him good to sit up there anyway. That decided, he focused all his chakara to his feet and started to climb the side of the mountain. When he got to the top of the 4ths head he saw something he had not expected. A cave, and in the cave, was Naruto, with his arms around his legs, and his legs pulled up to his chest. He was also talking to him self.

"…my fault, if I didn't eat so damn much." Sasuke heard, uh-oh, he though, he saw where this was going.

"No, that's impossible, are you crazy?" a pause

"What? I don't know, maybe he was hungry."

"He doesn't hate ramen, if he did, why would he have come?"

"Well, you're wrong, as if someone like him could like a demon like me." Sasuke was just about to say something when he stopped, a demon? And who the hell was Naruto talking to?

"No. no, nothing against you, nii-chan, you're not evil, just misunderstood."

"Yes I am different, dammit! I'm stupid, worthless, weak, and I can't even remover to bring money when I treat Sasuke to lunch!" Sasuke stopped; Naruto had meant to _treat_ him? Well, he _had_ paid him back.

"Yes, I am, dammit, stop defending…me! Sasuke hates me and he always will!" Sasuke decided that this had to change; after all, it was his job. Whenever Naruto was wrong, Sasuke would take it upon himself to point out the truth. And Naruto was very very wrong, about as far away from right with out being convinced that Sasuke would come to kill him.

"Says who?" Sasuke said, stepping out from where ever he had been standing. Narutos head snapped up. For a brief moment he looked terrified. Sasuke wondered why.

"How much did you hear?" he asked

"Enough."

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me! I love you; I wouldn't be able to bear it if you hated me!" Sasuke blinked, _hate him?_ Sasuke blinked again.

"What?" he asked. Naruto stopped crying. He got a listening look on his face.

"How much did you hear?" he asked again.

"I heard you talking to yourself-" Naruto looked very relieved, Sasuke continued. "I opened your card, um… arigato." Now Naruto looked shocked, but became more shocked as Sasuke moved closer. "And you're wrong. I don't hate you, and I never will." He whispered, before pressing his lips to Narutos. He felt Naruto gasp and used the opportunity to slide his tongue in. Naruto reached put his own tongue hesitantly, and both of them moaned when it touched Sasuke's. As they soon found out, it is very hard to go with out breathing for a long period of time. Sasuke soon realized this and reluctantly pulled away, he wondered why Naruto didn't seem to need to breathe (Kyuubi). Naruto looked shocked, Sasuke watched his face closely. Suddenly Naruto turned a fascinatingly cute shade of red. Sasuke wondered why.

"Sasuke, aishiteru." Naruto whispered. He pressed his lips to Sasukes quickly, before saying.

"There's someone who wants to meet you. But there are rules." Sasuke was very confused. "This is who I was talking to earlier, the rules are this. You do not harm him, you do not tell anyone, you do not insult him, and you have to promise not to hate me first." Sasuke nodded,

"I promise, Naruto-koi." Which made Naruto blush again. He made a few hand thingies, did a jutsu that Sasuke had never seen, and suddenly there was the illusion of a red fox with nine tails sitting next to him, it was about the size of a house cat.

"Sasuke, meet Kyuubi my nii-chan, Nii-chan, this is Sasuke." Sasuke blinked, _THE_ Kyuubi?

"Um, mice to meet you" he stammered, before turning his bewildered face to Naruto, who laughed. "The 4th sealed him in me at the cost of his life. But it turns out Kyuubi didn't even do anything, he was mistaken as his brother, also a fox demon, but evil, Kyuubi here's an old softie. And he's my nii-chan." He grinned. Sasuke thought this over, it made sense. It explained the whiskers, the unlimited chakara, the red eyes when he got angry, and other stuff.

"Konichiwa, Kyuubi-sama." He said, bowing. The fox in front of him grinned in a fox like way, and said

"You were right, kit, he is smart. I like him." Sasuke blushed, having a fox demon you thought was evil your whole life tell someone it likes you is a pretty big thing. "And I told you so." He continued, sticking his virtual tongue out at Naruto.

"Um, Kyuubi-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"Call me Kyuubi, I feel like I know you." The fox said "And I approve, very much, the kit likes you to much for me to doubt it." He padded over to the Uchiha, put a virtual paw on his leg, and licked his cheek, before disappearing into Naruto. Needles to say, it feels weird to be licked by a holographic fox.

"That nii-chan for you." Naruto laughed, before placing another kiss on Sasukes mouth.

_**Owari!**_

SpiritsFlame: DONE, whoot! Please review, I'd say more, but I have to go to school. Please review, and I writing another Naruto fic, also NaruSasu, another Naruto turns into a girl and Sasuke falls for her fic. Mixed with a Naruto is really smarter than he acts and people are starting to notice, or the mask is starting to break fic! Please read it, it'll be up in about a week to a month, although if you're reading this in the future it may already be up. ..

Oh, and the scene where Sasuke yells at Naruto, I got that from Kodocha.


End file.
